


New Year

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel lube, Ball Sucking, Coming Untouched, Coming from rimjob, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Frottage, Grace - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Multiple Orgasms, New Year's Eve, Rimming, Season/Series 12, The Taint, Wing Kink, Wings, first time rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Dean decides he wants to kiss Cas everywhere to ring in the new year.





	

“Dean, it's only an hour to midnight. Shouldn't we be with Sam and Mary?” Cas managed to say between kisses.

 

“It’s our first New Year's Eve together. It's gonna take me at least that long to kiss every inch of your beautiful body, angel.” He went back to peppering kisses all over Cas’ face and lips. He’d managed to get them both shirtless and was making quick work of their belts.

 

It had been mere weeks since they crossed the line they couldn't come back from. Terrified their separation was permanent, they confessed their long suppressed emotions upon meeting. Hands and fingers clutched at hair and clothes. Lips were bruised and they held each other through the first night like snuggling kittens.

 

Castiel had anticipated the human tradition of kissing one's mate at midnight. He didn't realize Dean intended on making a new tradition for them. He surrendered his flesh to the warm lips and hot tongue mapping it. 

 

Dean worked his way down Cas’ arms, stopping to suck lightly at the pressure points inside his elbows and inside his wrists. He swirled his tongue in Cas’ navel and grinned up at the filthy sound his lover made in response. 

 

He teased by skipping Cas’ erection. Instead he kissed and nipped inside his thighs. How he loved those thick, muscular thighs. He could knead his fingers into them when he was sucking Cas off or nuzzle them on his way to Cas’ sensitive rim. They clamped and squeezed his sides when he was rocking into Cas or Cas was riding him hard.

 

Cas was ticklish behind his knees so Dean had to be careful not to get kicked when his lips lightly grazed there. He didn't do feet but the front of Cas’ ankles were somehow a pleasure spot so he gave them ample attention. 

 

“Dean…” Cas whined. He was aching for more contact, not just teasing. He enjoyed foreplay and every second of Dean's affection but he was getting painfully hard.

 

Dean came back up, his breath ghosting over the thick, veiny cock. “Still got time, babe. Not done kissing you yet.” He winked and took one of Cas’ balls in his mouth. The angel’s whole body tensed and arched.

 

Dean took his time there, sucking at each one, bouncing them on his tongue. He felt his hair being pulled. He still wasn’t sucking that dick. Instead he dropped the nut he was working over to lick broad stripes up and down Cas’ taint. He kissed and tongued and put just enough pressure to feel Cas flinch. 

 

He’d never given or received a rim job before but until a few weeks ago he only fantasized about sex with another man. Cas was decidedly his first and only. He wanted to give his angel everything.

 

“Oh fuck, Dean! Ffff-” Cas lost the ability to form words when the tongue that had been tracing his pucker suddenly breached him. His hands went up to clench the pillow on each side of his head. Electric pulses went straight to his dick and precum leaked into his stomach. Dean's thumbs spread his cheeks wider.

 

Dean hummed and moaned as he licked and prodded Cas open. He heard low growls and probably something dirty in Enochian. It just drove him further to eat Cas’ ass like it was made of pie.

 

“Dean! You’re going to make me come. Please!” Cas begged. Dean considered the challenge accepted and pushed his tongue even deeper. He ran his thumb over Cas’ balls. It was only a few seconds before Cas’ hole was clenching and he was coming all over his stomach untouched.

 

Dean licked him clean, no stranger to the tangy sweetness of Castiel's essence. “Fifteen more minutes. Think you can come again that soon?”

 

“I’m not opposed to trying,” Cas answered breathlessly. Their first foray into intercourse had been a marathon of lovemaking. They took turns bringing each other to bliss before Dean needed some Gatorade and to sleep.

 

Dean knew Cas was instantly relaxed after an orgasm. He was also an angel so he didn't need prep time in order to ease pain from stretching. Still, Dean was a considerate lover. Even more so because he was in love with the man splayed before him. He took the semi hard shaft in his mouth and bobbed his head a few times.  Little Cas showed some interest. 

 

Next he positioned himself up on his knees between the angel's legs.  He leaned forward enough to press his hard cock onto Cas’ semi. He rutted into him, taking them both in his hand to bring Cas back to  _ firmly _ on the same page with him. “Angel lube?” he prompted. Cas could conjure enough to make his hole wet and sloppy for Dean to push into with ease.

 

Cas brought his knees up to fully exposed himself to Dean. He felt the spongy head pop past his relaxed rim and the fill of the thick shaft opening him up. Dean took his thumb and smeared the second round of precum over Cas’ regrown erection so he could stroke him in time with his thrusts.

 

Dean went deliberately slow to run out the clock. He wanted to build them up so when the ball dropped they were coming together. He’d teased Cas for days that he wanted to start the new year with a bang. Cas either hadn't gotten it or had ignored him.

 

Cas enjoyed it, though. His senses as an angel were already heightened so he felt every drag and push all over his body. When Dean's head rubbed or hit his prostate it felt like the rush of flying. If he just shifted his hips a little Dean would keep nailing it and, “Aah!” Cas cried out and the lights flickered.

 

“Now we're talking!” Dean lit up when he saw his boyfriend’s charcoal wings appear in their plane. He pitched forward so he could bury his hands and face into the shimmering feathers. He lost all conscious control of his hips and started pounding Cas’ ass into the memory foam mattress.

 

Cas pulled and clawed at Dean’s back. His heels dug in hard at Dean’s ass cheeks. “Right there, oh fuck, Dean. Harder!” He growled. Blue white grace flashed behind his eyes before he tossed his head back on his pillow. 

 

Dean hummed into the bristled feathers like he was motorboating. The vibrations made Cas squirm under him and it went from gentle lovemaking to a sloppy fucking battle. His sweat slicked the both of him and the had to take shorter thrusts to keep from slipping out. 

They lost track of the time. Dean had edged himself before when he was taking it slow but now he was just seconds away from blowing his wad. Cas arched his back and spread his wings to fill the room. His second orgasm of the night came harder than the first and he tensed around Dean's cock. The light in the lamp flickered then blew as Dean screamed his name.

 

He choked for breath and collapsed onto Cas. He heard the rustle of feathers and briefly felt the tips brush his skin before Cas tucked them safely back in their plane. His dick twitched and pulsed, expelling what felt to him like a gallon of jizz. Cas just stroked his damp hair from his face and pressed two fingers to his forehead to clean them up.

 

Moments passed in silence before Dean collected his wits enough to ask what time it was.

  
“After midnight, my love,” Cas answered in a whisper. They’d entered the new year as one. 


End file.
